Justin Taylor peut etre sexy
by tigra.grece
Summary: Mini Fic : Se passe apres la saison 3 et tout depend des circonscences peut se passé pour un post 513 : Justin change sa maniere de s'habillé et comment le prend Brian va t'il etre jaloux. Brian/Justin


Disclamer : QAF - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Pairing : Brian & Justin

Se passe apres la saison 3 et peut egalement se produire apres 513 ^^

**Justin peut etre sexy tout dependant comment il s'habille**

Brian aimait Justin que ca soit sa coiffure et comment il etait.  
Mais des fois ces tenues n'etais pas tres super on va dire c'etait casual.  
Meme si il aimait bien Justin quand il etait nu c'est la qu'il etait le mieux si il aurait pu se promené etant entierement nu cela ne le derangerais pas.

"Je crois que le jour ou il sera habillé tres tres sexy, je ne pourrais pas trop lui resisté. " pensa Brian

C'est vrai que question garde robe, Brian avait plus d'habits classe que Justin mais bon c'etait son style.

Un jour apres seance de shopping organisé par Emmet & Daphnée, Justin revenait au loft avec quelques paquets.

"Tu as grillé la carte bleue ? " Demanda Brian

"Juste un peu " rigola Justin

"Alors qu''est que tu as fait comme folie ? " demanda Brian

"Tu verra bien, je vais essayé un truc" dit Justin avec un grand sourire

Quelques minutes plus tard Justin finissa de s'habiller et se promena dans le loft pour gagné l'attention de Brian.

"Sunshine...depuis quand tu t'habille comme ca" demanda Brian vraiment supris de la tenue de Justin

La tenue de Justin etait assez comment dire bandant pour Brian, T-Shirt blanc assez moulant puis un jean noir slim ou on voyait bien ses fesses.  
C'etait vraiment rare que Justin s'habillait comme ca.  
Peut-etre qu'il avait chang par rapport a ce qui c'etait passé quelques temps en arriere quand Brian l'avais trouvé tres sexy quand ils etaient allé dans le bar pour chopé le flic.

"Tu es vraiment tres...sexy" dit Brian qui alla vers Justin et qui le reluquait de la tete aux pieds.  
"Tu trouve ?" demanda Justin

"Oui,autant que la derniere fois, tu me fais bandé "

Justin rigola c'etait une tactique pour le seduire et voir sa reaction.

"Je sais pas si tu l'as fait pour enlevé toute la pression que tu peux avoir ou alors tu essaye de faire quelque chose mais tu es vraiment sexy" dit Brian

"Il y a un peu de cela, alors tu veux que je remette ses habits plus souvent" dit Justin en rigolant

"Oui mais pas quand on va au Babylon..." dit Brian qui voulait vraiment pas voir son partenaire se faire reluqué par tous les mecs possible et imaginable

"Tu deviendrais Jaloux ?" demanda Justin

Si Brian commencait a devenir jaloux par rapport a Justin cela peut-etre prouverais qu'il l'aime vraiment.

"Mais pas du tout qui te dit que je suis jaloux." dit Brian en faisant les cents pas dans le loft  
"Rien qu'a ton regard, je le devine, c'est des choses qu'on cache pas" dit Justin  
"Je veux te gardé pour moi, Sunshine "  
"T'es vraiment incorrigible, tu sais "  
"Je sais" dit Brian avec un clin d'oeil

" Donc en clair, Toi tu peux allé voir tous les mecs que tu veux mais moi Non. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ca ? Si tu fais ca pour me dire que tu veux faire de la monogamie je te crois pas car ce n'est pas toi" dit Justin  
"Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais la monogamie, essaye pas de pensé a des choses qu'ils servent a rien,idiot "  
"Alors pourquoi tu dit pas au Babylon ?" demanda Justin  
"N'oublie pas qu'on es lié , si l'un ou l'autre n'est pas la on peut faire ce qu'on veut mais quand on est ensemble on fait ensemble" dit Brian

Brian avait sorti des mots que peut-etre il pensait jamais sortir. Il savait pas si c'etait Justin qui lui faisait de l'effet ou quoi. Mais ca lui etait jamais arrivé.

"Qu'est que tu raconte ?" demanda Justin vraiment surpris

"Rien du tout laisse tombé"

"Ne marmone pas dans ta barbe que tu as pas. Apres faut pas dire que tu es cachottier" dit Justin en se rapprochant vraiment de Brian  
" Mais Laisse tombé" dit Brian qui essayait de trouvé un moyen de se sortir de ce qu'il venait de dire  
"Brian...Si tu dit rien tu vas le regretté" dit Justin Q

Quand Justin disait que Brian allait le regretté c'etait que pour une fois c'etait lui le passif et ce n'etait vraiment pas son truc.

Brian ne voulait vraiment pas ca donc il sortait :

"Clause de Non Vol de Mec !"

"HEIN ?" demanda Justin vraiment plus qu'etonné  
"Je n'accepte pas que tu pique les mecs que je drague a part si on fait des paris, et egalement n'oublie pas la promesse par rapport au baiser. "

Brian fit un clin d'oeil a Justin

"Je n'ai pas oublié, Brian. Tu crois que j'oublierais ca."

Justin embrassait Brian

"Mes levres sont toujours les tiennes"

FIN


End file.
